Hazzark of Haven
by Frost Fighter
Summary: Hazz is a boy who has dreams about flying and cities he's never seen. At time's he feels that the memories he has aren't genuine to his experiences. Risa is a girl living with her two roommates, stumbles upon Hazz in an alley way where he is unconscious. With Hazz's arrival, Risa also begins to challenge her memories. The two begin an unlikely friendship; but have they met before?


Falling, that all he could grasp. He was falling. The wind whipped around him in a violent whirl as he descended toward an unknown landscape. He tried to remember what it was that he was doing before he found himself surrounded within the sheets of freezing cold moisture as he passed through the clouds.

_What was it that I was doing? Am I dead? I can't remember…_

Cascaded in the orange glow of the setting sun his muscles tightened as a flash of a not too distant memory fought its way into his vision.

A dark scene unfolded before him. He was holding something heavy and metallic. Although he could feel the cool form of the steel form in his hand it also contained a strange pulsation of warm energy into him arm. Drawing his attention from the blue pulsations of the object humming in his right hand he saw before him two familiar faces. The first was that of a tall young male around the same age as him who, with his handsome features was covered in spats of blood and dirt. His dark hair, despite being filthy from what seemed to be a long battle, stood on end with a spikey resilience. With his back to him, he could make out what looked like some sort of flowing material that glimmered dully in the ambiance of the chambers light.

_Wings._ The word formed in his mind as the memory unfolded.

The other figure, a much older man, with long gray hair that was tangled into a pony at the back of his head, stood at what seemed to be the entrance of the hall of this memory. His face was also dirty and gruff from what seemed to have been a dangerous fight. His eyes where tight and his lips pursed into a thin line as he eyes the door which he guarded with dismay. He also had the same glimmering material flowing from his back.

"They are coming." The old man barked gruffly, pulling from his coat a long and aged wooden staff. "It seems they know, there's no other choice. You must use it! He is not yet ready to fight!"

With no backward glance he widened his stance in front of entrance and with a single gesture; he jammed his staff into the stone floor of the chamber. A resonating ripple of golden power unfolded encompassing the chamber in a golden brilliance.

"You must seal it away! Gabriel, NOW!" The old man's voice carried with it a powerful authority that jostled the younger man into meeting the boy in the center of the room with remarkable speed. His face was ashen as he closed the distance between him and the boy.

He swiftly knocked the boy backward into a kneeling position. A metallic noise sounded to his right and informed him that the object had hit the ground, but had not left his hand. Gabriel, face stricken with a conflict the boy could not understand, reached out and placed his index and middle finger softly upon his forehead. He closed his eyes and mumbled an incomprehensible word, but its effects pulsated through his body and carried only one meaning within his brain, "_seal"_. His eyes began to lose their focus on his surroundings.

He mouthed only a few words as his heart began to throb with a pain he could not justify, "Why...my friend?"

"I'm sorry Hazz..." the words hit him like a knife piecing through his dazed like state as he fell through the tangerine sky.

Gabriel's face flashed before him again and he remembered the searing pain of his skin feeling as though it was burning as he fell through the chamber floor. The world he had known for all of his life vanishing as he dropped through an unknown tunnel toward the ground. The metallic object seemed to disintegrate within his hand and cause a slight tingling at the base of Hazz's fingertips.

As the memory faded his eyes snapped open and he frantically searched the air for something to grab onto. Flailing his arms and kicking the air currents trying to force himself upward.

"W-Wings! Fly!" He shouted only be rewarded with an empty response. He continued to grapple onto emptiness as he fell. Distracted by his own awakening memories, he soon began to notice the spreading of the tingling in his fingertips. He pulled his hand toward his face examining it carefully. The tingling soon began to increase into an incredible burning sensation, as if someone had put a branding tool upon his flesh.

"My hand, feels like it's burning off!" He grasped his wrist in pain grinding his teeth and howling into the wind. The pain became so great he found himself returning to the dizzy state he had once been in as he continued to fall. The sky began to darken as he lost himself in his unconsciousness. His muscles loosened and his head bobbed backward. With one final attempt, he reached his hand toward the now velveteen sky as the frantic emotions within him began to dull and fade into oblivion, and lost consciousness as the memory of Gabriel and the old man began to erase itself from his memory.

_Don't worry; Earth is probably the best place for you… _was the last thing Hazz heard as he floated toward the darkening landscape. A shooting star skittering across the now midnight sky.


End file.
